Mine
by CaseyMarieCarter
Summary: "That you are the best thing that's ever been mine." He answered. Based on Taylor Swift's "Mine"


**Just a one-shot I thought out of Taylor Swift's "Mine"**

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_  
_Left a small town, never looked back_  
_I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin'_  
_Wonderin' why we bothered with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?"_  
_As we're lying on the couch_  
_The moment I can see it_  
_Yes, yes I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_-Taylor Swift "Mine"_

Percy Jackson was working part time waiting tables in college when he first met Annabeth Chase. She was the beautiful girl he noticed, that sat in the café where he worked, reading a book while drinking coffee by herself.

He introduced himself to her. The attraction they felt was not love at first sight. They were young and they had their fair share of failed relationships, so they never expected it to last. They wondered why bother with love if it never lasts?

Their first date had gone very well. Percy had taken Annabeth to the beach for dinner, listening to waves crash along the sand.

They talked about their hopes and never held back anything about themselves.

Percy had told Annabeth that he wanted to be a Marine Biologist while Annabeth wanted to be an Architect. They both understood each other very well.

After dinner, they took a walk around the sat on the sand, looking at the water.

Sparks flew when Percy put his hand around Annabeth for the first time. He had never felt this way and neither did Annabeth.

They shared their first kiss on their second date under the stars. They felt content when they were with each other.

A few years later, when they were taking on the world together. Annabeth moved in with Percy. During their relationship, he found out why Annabeth was guarded. Her parents had gotten a divorce when she was five years old.

Her mother had to leave without telling why and her father was very upset. But Percy promised that they would never end like her parents.

But now, at two-thirty in the morning when they had a very big fight. He wondered if that promise was still true.

"Just leave me alone, Percy!" Annabeth screamed as she slammed the front door. Percy followed her, feeling completely frustrated.

"Annabeth, please calm down." Percy calmly stated. A second later, a few drops of water splashed on his face. It began to rain heavily and both of them were completely soaked.

Annabeth angrily stomped her foot on the pavement and shouted "Percy! You knew you had to come to my boss's party! But you could've called when you were running late but you didn't!"

Percy was speechless, he knew that she was right. He could've have called but he didn't.

"Look, I'm sorry! But I got caught up with work, I didn't have time." He defended.

"Don't give me that crap, Percy. You knew you could call but you didn't." She stated.

"You don't even get why I'm so upset do you?" Annabeth asked in a softer tone.

Percy shook his head signaling a no.

"I'm upset because you've done this so many times!" She said raising her voice again.

"Don't you play that card with me! You know that my job is important to me!"

"Why do we keep fighting? This whole thing is getting so stupid." She mumbled softly to herself, unaware if Percy could hear her. But he agreed wholeheartedly that she was right.

"We've been fighting a lot lately, Percy."

"No we haven't!"

"Percy, you know I'm right." She said softly.

He nodded slowly "It only means one thing."

"What?" Annabeth asked, trying to keep her voice from cracking but with no avail.

"Everything is slipping right out of our hands." Percy answered back, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes as he stared at his Chuck Taylors.

Annabeth stood there trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She knew where this was going.

"Just please tell me." She silently pleaded. He did something that surprised her the most.

He looked up to her and he said "I'll never leave you alone…."

"I remember.. our first date when I took you to the beach. I'll never forget how I felt when I put my arm around and how I felt when I kissed you for the first time. I made a rebel out of a careless man's careful daughter. I fell in love with that careful daughter and I'll never regret that. Because every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I know we fight and we get one each other's nerves sometimes."

Annabeth nodded slowly thinking if he was apologizing or breaking their relationship off. Her heart began to quicken.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked silently.

"That you are the best thing that's ever been mine." He answered, as he got out a velvet box out of his jacket pocket.

"I was going to propose at the party….and I still want to." Percy said staring into her beautiful grey eyes.

Annabeth stared intently at the ring, it was two karat diamond ring, engrave with a sentence that wrote "I love you, Wise Girl." She smiled inwardly as she remembered the memory when they came up nicknames for themselves.

Annabeth allowed a smile to grow across her face as she nodded her head, letting Percy slip the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit for her.

"I want to be with you forever and always." She said as she cupped her hand onto his cheek. He put his hand onto hers as they leaned to seal it with a kiss.

As the pulled apart "Somehow I pictured this a little more different." Percy joked.

"But I still love it." He added.

Annabeth smiled at him as she walked towards their house. She noticed that Percy hasn't followed her.

"Are you coming, Seaweed Brain?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

He smiled at his nickname and said "You know it, Wise Girl."

They walked up together, finally content again in each other's presence.

**What do you guys think? **


End file.
